Galactic Mining Corporation
Early History The Galactic Mining Corporation was founded in 2134 by the great leader Baron on the planet of Erila, under the name of "Erila Mining Incorporated". It started out as a small mining post, but after they "removed" all competitors on the planet they got the whole planet for themself. After that they started to expand beyond the planet. First they occupied the moon without any issues. Unfortunatly, colonizing the rest of the system turned out far more difficult, so they started to pay a local alien species called the "Zirax" to do the work for them. After they got control over the entire Erila system, they started to expand into other systems, at witch point they renamed themself into "Galactic Mining Corporation" in 2148 Zirax Crusade The Zirax were paid to "remove" all competitors from the Erila System. Unfortunately, that decision came to haunt the Corporation in 2152, when the Zirax started to attack multiple ships and outposts. It was desided that this the Zirax need to be removed too. So, the first Crusade started. Under the Command of Baron himself the Corporation successfully removed the Zirax threat from this system The Great Expansion After they took care of the Zirax threat the corporation looked beyond the Erila System and colonized other, neighboring systems. They started to expand more aggressively, witch lead to multiple smaller skirmishes and full wars. In this period that lasted from 2154 to 2450 the corporation colonized 148 systems, making it one of the largest powers in the known galaxy. It was also in this period when large Promethium and Pentaxid deposits where found in the Erila System. The Great Reformation During the Great Expansion the Corporation the corporation aggressively expanded their influence, witch lead to many hostile encounters. The Corporation however didn't change much and it became increasingly harder to effectively control and protect that many systems. This lead to the Great Reformation in 2452. During the Reformation the structure of the corporation drastically changed. The territory of the corporation was split into multiple sectors and multiple new branches where introduced into the corporation. The Juridical Command was tasked with protecting the the Citizens against pirates, terrorists and other criminals. The Naval Forces and Army Corps where tasked with protecting the borders and expending them, while the Civilian Command was tasked with overseeing all Civilian Matters. All branches where of course split down even further into smaller divisions like the Galactic Marines, the Armored Corps, the Planetary Defense Forces, the Transportation Corps and many more. All Branches are overseen by the Homeworld Command and the great Baron. The War against the Alliance In 2571 many different factions came together to form an Alliance against the Corporation. They declared war 1 year later on the 1st of January 2572. The Alliance, lead by Red Wood Industries, began to attack many of our systems and successfully conquered multiple systems including the entire Sierra Sector. The Corporation however retaliated quickly and reconquered the Sector and most of it's other systems. The war is currently at a stalemate between the two powers The "Nemesis" In 2588 the corporation discovered a new threat. After the population of an entire Colony went missing the corporation send an exploration team to investigate the disappearance. They were soon attacked by a unknown vessel. During this incident the Corporation lost two landers with their entire complement of troops and 3 Light Frigates, while multiple other vessels including the GMCN Heimdall where heavily damaged. After that incident Corporate assets where attacked and destroyed multiple times by this still unknown foe.